


Incentivo

by Amaikurai



Series: Reto drabble 2018 Multifandom [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aceptación, Attempt at Humor, John negación, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock intentando ser discretamente persuasivo, bromas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Las indirectas a veces no eran suficientes para encender la chispa de pasión, por lo cual se tenía que utilizar otros métodos menos… sutiles. Johnlock. #Retodrabble #Dia7: Comedia.





	Incentivo

La primera y la segunda vez habían sido dos ocasiones independientes la una de la otra en las que su curiosidad despertó y por más que deseo precipitarse por una respuesta directa, su instinto le obligó a detenerse antes de hacerlo, ya que en todos sus años conviviendo con su compañero le habían enseñado a no precipitarse a sacar conclusiones, por más tentador que sonase. Él no tenía ese talento de la observación, por lo que tenía que pasar más tiempo analizando, aún si carecía de sentido. Sin embargo, tenía que haber alguna explicación, ya que su amigo siempre se guiaba por la lógica, sin importar cuan contradictorio sonase. 

Había pasado días buscando algo que justificara el haber visto  _ eso _ entre las pertenencias de su amigo, pero nada que no fuera lo improbable era lo único que se le ocurría. Al principio creyó que sería parte de un experimento, mas Sherlock continuo actuando con total normalidad. Ni una vez lo mencionó o se vio en la necesidad de utilizarlo. Además, ¿con quien podría usarlo?

También había una probabilidad de que hubiera algún cambio en su compañero de piso que no hubiera notado antes, tales como salidas sospechosas o actitudes inusuales. No obstante, luego de observarlo por días, no encontró ni una acción fuera de lo normal o al menos ninguna que indicara que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Tal vez hubo un par de veces en las que Sherlock salió el mismo conseguir los ingredientes de un par de sus experimentos, pero no era suficiente evidencia. Para agregarle a su incertidumbre sobre el detective, los casos continuaban con regularidad, al igual que sus experimentos y ninguno de ellos se relacionaba con lo que encontró. 

Por un momento pensó en que Sherlock estuviera viendo a alguien, pero eso sería imposible. Además de que sería fácil de saber si eso ocurría. Por lo que cada día su frustración crecía.

En una ocasión intentó investigar discretamente a través de un interrogatorio.

—Sherlock—llamó mientras preparaba el té, esperando sonar lo más casual posible—. ¿Saldrás con alguien más tarde? 

Sherlock dejó de tocar el violín y alzó una ceja, probablemente analizándolo de dónde venía una pregunta inesperada como esa. Después de unos largos segundos de silencio y satisfecho con su análisis se atrevió a responder.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, John?

Atrapado por la sorpresa de verse descubierto, se obligó a mantener la calma, mientras ponía los tés listos sobre la mesa de la sala.    
—Curiosidad. Últimamente has salido a las compras por tu cuenta—. Eso era cierto, habían sido en dos veces en el mes que Sherlock había salido a comprar, aún si las descartó en un principio, ahora eran su única opción para obtener más información. Eso y el hecho de que había preguntado “con alguien” para ser más específico, a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba ser tan obvio. Aún así, lo habitual sería que Sherlock negara salir con alguien, eso sí sería lo lógico. 

A pesar de ello, se sintió nervioso de que Sherlock pudiera ver entre líneas sus intenciones, sobretodo podía verlo en la intensa mirada del detective. Esa mirada azul que parecía escanear su alma, sin embargo, su rostro permaneció tranquilo.

—Probablemente no—respondió simplemente y continuó tocando el violín como si nada , desconcentrando la mente de su compañía. 

¿Probablemente? ¿A qué se refería con ello? Eso no tenía sentido. Sherlock no salía con nadie que no fuera él o por algún caso. ¿O acaso había pasado algo por alto todo ese tiempo? Y en dado caso que su conjetura fuera cierta, ¿quién sería la persona con la Sherlock acudiría? Sus amistades más cercanos quedaban descartados, por obvias razones, y era imposible que Sherlock hablara con extraños para usar  _ eso _ . Además, en el caso hipotético de que Sherlock lo usara, ¿no se supone que sería él la primera opción?

No, alto. Había llegado demasiado lejos con eso último. No es como si él se estuviera presentando como voluntario, porque por supuesto que no lo era, pero si lo pensaba bien tendría más sentido, ¿no? 

Estaba claro, si continuaba así se volvería loco. Ese último pensamiento era la prueba de ello. Por más que lo pensaba, más dudas salían a la luz.

John quiso indagar un poco más, pero cuando su compañero de piso se giró hacia la ventana, retomando su música, supo que era una clara señal de que Sherlock no hablaría más del tema. ¿Sería porque de verdad estaba escondiendo algo? Después de todo esperaba haber tenido una respuesta más concisa (y negativa), a menos que estuviera ocultando algo.

John no volvió a hablar de aquello. No sólo porque ahora resultaba incómodo pensarlo, debido a su idea de ser la persona con la que Sherlock hubiera usado  _ eso _ , sino porque únicamente tenía suposiciones y nada de fundamentos para acusarle. Ya había pasado una semana desde de esa conversación y no había evidencia que pudiera respaldar sus hipótesis, por lo que decidió dejar el tema de lado. 

Hasta ese día. Pues la gota que había colmado el vaso fue la tercera vez. Como en las veces anteriores, Sherlock lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. Es más, se atrevía a decir que Sherlock lo hacía a propósito, planeandolo como todo lo que pasaba en su vida, sino fuera porque no era así. Aún con su talento para leer a las personas, parecía no se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto desde la primera vez, lo cual explicaba que hubieran dos veces más, pues Sherlock no podría ser tan descuidado. 

—John, pasame mi móvil.

El nombrado movió el periódico con una mirada incrédula, removiendo la única barrera que le impedía ver directamente al detective y volver a tener esos pensamientos extraños.

—Está a sólo un metro de ti.

Pero conocía a Sherlock, por lo cual no le sorprendió el silencio que vino después de aquello. Incapaz de sostener esa batalla perdida se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el saco buscando entre sus bolsillos por el teléfono móvil. Primero hurgó en el primer bolsillo en la parte frontal, no obstante, su mano se detuvo al igual que su respiración. No de nuevo.

Su mano temblaba pero no evitó que sacara ese objeto que jamás creyó ver en posesión de Sherlock una vez más. 

Lo peor era que había revisado las marcas y las fechas, concluyendó que los tres eran diferentes. 

¡¿Qué carajo hacía Sherlock Holmes con esos condones?!

Su cerebro detuvo sus pensamientos para luego trabajar a toda hora trayendo consigo las suposiciones que había hundido en lo profundo de su mente, al igual que las últimas veces. Aunque ésta ocasión sería diferente.

—¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo!—exclamó sacando el objeto y mostrandoselo al detective, quien permaneció inmutable, mientras él se paseaba por el salón como una fiera—. ¡No entiendo porque me tienes que volver loco con esto! ¿Es que acaso quieres que los encuentre y pierda la cordura tratando de encontrar una explicación? ¡Ya sé! ¿Estás jugando conmigo, no? Claro, porque Sherlock Holmes está tan aburrido que ahora su actividad favorita es volver loco a su compañero de piso dejando condones por todos lados a pesar de tu nula actividad sexual. 

Iba a continuar con su furioso discurso cuando la voz tranquila del detective lo hizo callar.

—¿Quién dijo que mi actividad sexual era nula? 

Por segunda vez en el día, su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil y su cerebro había dejado de funcionar correctamente. Tal vez no había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué..?

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y tomó el condón entre sus manos. 

—Pregunté qué te hacía pensar que mi actividad sexual era nula—repitió, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años cuánto era dos más dos.

Pero no tenía respuesta exacta para ello o al menos no tenía nada que no fueran un montón de balbuceos y excusas. Porque Sherlock tenía un punto ahí, capaz y él tenía una vida secreta que mantenía a escondidas. Es decir, pensar en que Sherlock tuviera sexo era improbable y ridículo además de una doble vida, pero aún si la probabilidad era baja, seguía siendo una opción.

—Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para ocultarte mis planes, entonces, ¿qué no te hace pensar que podría tener sexo cuando lo quisiera?

Ahí había dos cosas que lo hicieron enfurecer. La primera y obvia era que Sherlock lo estaba insultando al llamarlo tonto por no notarlo, lo cual era parte del ego del detective, pero aún así ofensiva. La segunda le había aterrado por los sentimientos que trajo consigo al pensar en Sherlock teniendo sexo con alguien. Porque John Watson era hetereosexual y no estaba celoso. Así como estaba seguro de que Sherlock no había tenido sexo. 

—Eso… eso es imposible.Lo habría sabido de inmediato, digo, convivo contigo la mayor parte del día.

—Excepto cuando vas a trabajar.

¡Pero por supuesto! John no había pensado en ello antes. Sherlock tenía mucho tiempo a solas cuando él estaba en su consultorio. Aún así se negaba a aceptar que Sherlock hubiera tenido sexo con alguien más. No, nunca. Sherlock era suyo y de nadie más. Para probar su punto empujó al detective y tomó posesión de sus labios jalando de su camisa para acercarlos, a lo que él más alto correspondió

—No puedes tener sexo con alguien más, eso sería infidelidad—aclaró, como si fuera una orden.  Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada más. Lo que le hizo reaccionar ante lo que había hecho como resultado de sus altas e inestable emociones, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para escuchar la risa burlesca de Sherlock, lo cual acrecentó su confusión. 

—Debiste haber visto tu rostro, John. Podías ver con claridad los celos detrás de ella. Aunque debo admitir que has tardado más de lo que pensé en hablar de ello. Creí que sería  suficiente provocandote la última vez… No obstante, estoy complacido por el resultado.

La voz se fue apagando lentamente y su cerebro finalmente se apagó de todo pensamiento. Todo lo que alguna vez pasó por su mente se fue volando lejos. Toda esa ira y envidia fue reemplazada por vergüenza y decepción. ¿Sherlock lo había usado? ¡¿Qué resultado se refería?! ¡Lo sabía todo fue planeado! ¡Pero ese desgraciado no iba a quedarse impune! 

A punto de golpear a su compañero fue detenido por  las muñecas y otro beso atacó sus labios, esta vez fue más dulce y atento, con todo el cariño que jamás pudo creer un hombre como Sherlock pudiera tener.

—No te preocupes, John. No te utilice como experimento, simplemente fue una pequeña broma para que te dieras cuenta de que teníamos que resolver nuestra tensión sexual.

—¿Tensión sexual? Nosotros no tenemos...—sus palabras carecían de poder, sobretodo en la posición que estaba—. Aún así no tenias porque hacer esa clase de bromas.

—¿Funcionó, no es así? 

Era inútil negarlo, Sherlock lo tenía atrapado en todo sentido.

—Y entonces, John. ¿Dejaremos ese condón sin usar? 

Maldita sea, no podía negarse ante esa profunda mirada y esa pequeña sonrisa que decía tanto.

Porque aquella ridícula, pero efectiva broma, había logrado su cometido: que John Watson solucionara esa tensión sexual entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, más de la OTP. Ngh, estos dos tienen tanta quimica. Aún asi me disculpo si los personaje sme quedaron fuera de su personalidad. Intenté apegarme lo más posible ;;  
> Desde el anterior estoy publicando más One-Shots por eso me retraso algunos días.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
